


Things I never Said

by seiferAlmasysLover86



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiferAlmasysLover86/pseuds/seiferAlmasysLover86
Summary: Yu gets thrown into the tv a few nights before he's set to go home. He had been hiding something, and he hasn't opened up to anyone.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I'm still getting back into writing these two. So I hope it turned out okay. After being gone for a while, I think it was a success either way. Regardless. And my first time doing Yu's shadow, and I wasn't completely sure how to go about it, and was the hardest part of the story. I tried to keep them mostly in character, with some obvious out of character moments haha.
> 
> And if enough people like it, I may add a sequel.. hint hint.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the read!
> 
> As I make a second part to this, I have started another project; it will have multiple chapters, which I have already started, and still working on the first one as I type this out. And I adding this here, because I wanted to let anyone know who would be interested that I will probably have the first chapter up soon, and thanks to anyone who's enjoyed this story, and are waiting patiently for the second part. Haha
> 
> I will get something done, I promise, but I have at least a couple others I'm working, but this one, and the story I started are taking the most priority right now. 
> 
> Thanks again for all who enjoy my stuff. I honestly am happy people are liking it, regardless.

The first time he met Yosuke Hanamura, he fetched the boy out of a trash can, and he can still remember the day clearly as if it just happened. And that smile he shot Yu as he helped him up and those warm brown eyes. He was a carefree, outgoing guy, who is just clumsy and always seemed to put his foot in his mouth and say the wrong things. But despite that. Yu had been drawn to him, and his bond with the other boy was different than that of any of his other friends.

He tried to think of the day he found an attraction to the other boy.

Yu was trudging along the streets headed for is second day of school. He was becoming use to the area and as he adjusted his backpack on his shoulder, he had to swiftly move out of the way to avoid being careened into by a boy who lost control of his bike and he shook his head and chuckled as he saw the figure rolling around in the trashcan trying to get out, and he sighed and made his way to him.

"Need some help?"

He heard a groan and decided to help the boy. Grabbing his leg, he pulled out and then up to his feet, where the other boy groaned and cracked back with a loud groan and Yu just stayed silent as he watched the other youth.

"T-thanks," the boy said. "Damn bike. I hate this thing." He kicked it with a sigh and then winced at his abused foot.

Yu just shook his head. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Yeah." Then he got a good look at the new student and grinned. "Oh! Hey, you must be the new kid, Yu, was it? I'm Youske Hanamura. Nice to meet you!" He stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, too," he said with a small smile of his own as he shook the others hand before they released, leaving his hand kind of tingling. He was drawn to the boys smile for a moment. "Maybe you need a new bike."

"Huh? Ohhh, yeah...I do. Stupid thing is always giving me problems." Yosuke scowled at the bike, not kicking it this time. His foot was still throbbing from the first kick.

"I think we should probably get to school. Or we'll be late," Yu pointed out to him.

Yosuke's eyes widened comically. "Oh crap. We'd better get going. Or king Moron's gonna have it in for us. Y-you wanna ride?"

"On that deathtrap?" Yu eyed it warily.

"Oh shut up. It'll get us there. So hop on."

Yu just sighed and they made their way to school.

In their homeroom their teacher kept going on an on about stuff unrelated to this class. And when class was over, Yu turned to his friend and poked him in the side. "You slept through the whole class, you know."

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"What? Playing video games all night?" Yu joked.

"Well…" was his sheepish reply and Yu just shook his head with a smile and began to gather his things. "Oh. Hey, man. As thanks for helping me out today, I can treat you to some steak…"

"Oh, you don't need to. It's fine."

"No, really, dude. I don't mind, and I don't have anything to do. I'm off today."

"You have a job?" Yu asked him slinging his bag over his shoulder and starting to walk.

Yosuke just gave him a look. "What? You don't know? My dads the manager of the new Junes store here and I work there part time. Prince of Junes."

"I see.." Yu said as they made their way to the door.

"So yeah. I don't mind. My treat."

"Fine," Yu agreed and felt his stomach do a little flip at the smile sent his way.

"And just where are you going? I heard food. You're gonna treat me, too, right? You destroyed my dvd after all!"

"Dammit. Why do you always come around when I mention food?" he groaned.

Chie asked Yukiko if she wanted to go and she politely declined. "I'm sorry. Maybe some other time. I need to get to the Inn." She excused herself.

"Uhg You're tagging along then?" He sighed.

The three of them made their way to Junes, chatting idly about nothing in particular. Yu would glance at the brunet and just found himself staring.

"Ugh It's been a long day. Man, I'm glad it's over." Yosuke leaned back in his seat and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Hmm. This isn't what I was hoping for, but I guess it'll do. Steak is steak after all."

Yosuke rolled his eyes and smiled at Yu. "So you like it here so far?"

"Actually yeah. I do. It's different than the city."

"That it is. Well, I hope you enjoy your time here." Yosuke raised his glass and they all clinked their glassed together.

"I'm sure I will," Yu replied with a smile at the other. There was something about the boy that drew the other to him and he couldn't help the attraction he was starting to feel for the other. They chatted some more.

"Oh. I'll be right back."

"Who is she?" Yu asked as he saw Yosuke go over to the girl and start talking to her. "A girlfriend?" He braced himself for the answer.

"Ha! He wishes. Nah. She's just a third year that goes to our school. Her name is Saki Konishi."

Yu wasn't paying much attention to her, and he found himself frowning despite himself and then sighed when he realized what he was doing. It was stupid to get jealous. They had just met and he barely knew the boy, but he couldn't help it, either. He found himself wanting to know him more, become friends with Yosuke.

"So you're the new guy, huh? Hana-chan doesn't have many friends here, and he does getting pretty annoying, so you gotta let him know when he's being annoying to his face."

Yu cleared his throat. "I don't think that at all. He's a great guy."

She just chuckled and then left after saying a few more things. And they began chatting again where Yu learned of the midnight channel and the tales behind that nonsense. They all agreed to try it out, anyway. "Hey, would you like to hang out sometime?" Yu found himself asking.

"Huh?" Yosuke shot him a grin and nodded. "Hell yeah, man. I'd love to! But my dad just texted me, and, dammit, I can't right now. How about tomorrow?

Yu smiled. "Sure. That's fine." And he watched Yosuke go, then left to go home.

Yu smiled to himself as he lay on his futon, hands behind his head, then he suddenly frowned, remembering why he hadn't said anything to begin with. Yosuke, from what he'd seen, wasn't too keen on gay people, and gave Kanji such a hard time. This made his stomach clench painfully. He doesn't wanna lose him completely. So...what was he suppose to do? Just ignore it? Hoping it'll go away? No. He knew these feelings weren't going anywhere. The more time he spent with the boy the more his affection grew, and he didn't know what to do with himself. He was set to leave Inaba to go back to the city in a few days. He was gonna be leaving all his friends and family...and Yosuke. His lips tightened together as a knot in his stomach formed. He didn't want to leave him, or his other friends. He wished he could stay here, but knew that wasn't possible.

Right now it was early evening on March 19th and there was a little rain outside. Huh. It wasn't even cloudy as far as he knew. He blinked his gray eyes and sighed and sat up and looked around his room again. Only a few more nights and he wouldn't be here anymore. Everyone thought he was this fearless leader who could solve everyone's problems and who helped everyone out when they needed it...but who was there to help him…?

He heard a noise and his head shot over to the tv, and it was blinking. He knew it had been turned off...so...what…? He got up and went over to his tv and started at it for a silent moment, watching it flicker for a while. He decided to try and reach out with his right hand and touch the screen, then a gasp from him came when his hand entered the screen, and he quickly pulled back out and took a step back. What...was happening? He suddenly felt a strong wave of dizziness and staggered on his feet, blinking his eyes when another rush of dizziness hit him hard. He groaned.

"W-hat the-" Things suddenly went black and the last thing he heard was a voice calling to him, but couldn't make it out then there was nothing.

XxxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

"Yosuke! Yosuke! I wanna go visit Sensei and Nana-chan," Teddie declared.

"Er, I'm not sure, Ted. It's kind of late."

"B-but. I wanna see him before he leaves."

"He's got another few days, geez. You can see him tomorrow," Yosuke rolled his eyes. He sighed and placed some meat in it's respective place.

"Yosuke!" Ted whined.

"Stupid bear, geez. Stop with the waterworks. We'll see him first thing tomorrow."

Teddie pouted but finally agreed. "Ohh! Ohh. I know! I can take some delicious treats over for them! I know Sensei and Nana-chan would love it. Sensei is very special just like Nana-chan."

"Huh? Y-yeah…" Yosuke frowned and just ignored Ted. Of course he'd like to go see Yu before he leaves and spend his last few days here together with him, but it was too late tonight. "Get back to work, Ted. We're almost...Hey! Dammit, bear. Put that back. H-hey...what're you. Argh you-"

"Yosuke. You have a mess to clean up."

"Wha—me? You idiot. You made the mess, you clean it."

But he saw Ted wander off in another section and grumped to himself. "I swear. I'm gonna kill that bear." He sighed and finished up before cleaning the mess Ted had made, while plotting ways to get him back.

"Yosuke. Have you heard from Sensie?"

"Not since this morning. He was busy. Why?" Yosuke turned to face the bear who was frowning to him as if in thought.

"I dunno...I get this...weird feeling…"

"Weird feeling…?" This caused Yosuke to stop altogether. "What the hell do you mean by that? D-don't say stuff like that!"

"I-I'm just saying…" Ted sighed.

Yosuke just sighed. "Are you sure it isn't something you ate?"

"I'm positive!" Teddie looked offended. "The nose knows." He giggled at that, having said that before months ago.

"It's probably nothing…" Yosuke tried to convince himself, but he did trust Teddie about stuff like this. "Fine..let's just get this over with and head home. And we'll see about it then. Okay?" He sighed

"Okay...Yosuke?"

"What now?"

"I—I think-" a noise cut him off and he yelped. "W-what was that?"

"I don't know." Now he was beginning to worry. "L-let's finish up and get out of here." And they did.

Once they were home Yosuke sighed and plopped on his bed. Of course it was still raining. It was weird it hadn't been cloudy at all today, and then to start suddenly raining, which was becoming harder the longer it went on, was weird to Yosuke.

"That feeling is still there," Teddie said. "I—I don't know what, but I have a bad feeling…"

Yosuke couldn't argue with that as he was having the same feeling...maybe he should call Yu, his partner and see if he senses anything amiss. Yeah that's what he needs to do. But he doesn't wanna bother him when he's probably sleeping

As he dug his phone out, it suddenly ringing startled him so bad he dropped his phone and then sighed. "Dammit. Who's calling me?" It was mostly Yu who called him this late, so thinking it was him, he answered, but before he could get a hello in there first a loud:

"Yosuke!" was heard. He had to pull the phone away from his ear and he winced.

"Ah well the hell, Chie, you're gonna burst my eardrum!"

"Never mind that! Not like you use them anyway!"

"If you called just-"

"Shut up! I'm trying to tell you...no one's heard from Yu, and we can't get a hold of him, either!"

Yosuke's blood ran cold. "A-are you sure?" He glanced at Teddie. Remembering Tedding was feeling something...off…

"Of course! Why would I lie about something like that? We've been trying to call him but he's not picking up.

"Maybe he's asleep?" Even he wasn't believing that right now. "H-hold on.."

"His uncle said he thought he might be with you, so I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry him…"

"Teddie was actually saying something about feeling something weird a moment ago, actually about an hour ago…"

"What?! And you're just now mentioning this! Dammit Yosuke!"

"Well, how was I suppose to know?! He groaned. "Look, I'll try and give him a call...Chie..you don't...don't think….?

Her end was quiet for a long period. "I hope not," she finally said, then hung up after saying he better call her back if anything pops up.

"Dammit…" He eyed the clock in his room and was growing more anxious as the time ticked closer to midnight.

He tried to called Yu as he said, but it only rang, so he tried again and again...nothing. "Yu..you better be ok. Dammit."

"What's—" Teddie fell silent as the clock finally stuck midnight, and Yosuke held his breath. So far there was nothing, not ever a flicker...then.

BOOM

Yosuke yelped. "What the hell?" He glanced at the tv again and his blood froze. The tv began to flicker and faze in and out for a few moments, nothing appearing yet.

"What's happening?" Teddie asked him, eyes also glued to the screen.

"I don't have a clue—-" he was cut off as the screen came into focus, a familiar face appearing on the screen. Yosuke dropped his phone.

The figure—Yu, just smiled a normal smile, but the backround look like some sort—well, he didn't know yet. Then the smile warped into a feral grin and he raised his hand, as if beckoning them over. "All of you are assholes. I'm sick of it all. Everything." Yosuke heard another voice but couldn't make it out...it sounded younger. It chuckled darkly.

"Sensie!" Teddie cried.

The shadow hummed to himself as it walked around a bit before stopping to look forward again. The other Yu just smiled that smile of his. "Come and get me, bastards."

Yosuke was rooted to the spot as the screen went black once again. Yu had a shadow? That wasn't possible...was it?"

His phone was going off, and he was only vaguely aware of it, having just enough brain function at the moment to answer it.

"W-what the hell?!" Her voice was so loud, he winced. "That...that was…"

"Yu's shadow," Yosukse finished for her, now starting regain to sense of mobility and grit his teeth.

"I-I didn't think he even had a shadow."

"Of course! Everyone's got one," Teddie said and Yosuke pushed him away. "Sensie just never had to face himself before. He must be repressing stuff that we don't know about...and that's why his shadow came out." Teddie was a goof most of the time, but he knew about the place more than they ever would, though they've learned a lot.

"He—yeah. I think Teddie may be right, Chie. Alright.."

"So what do we do!? We have to save him. Yosuke!" She shouted into the phone when he didn't answer her.

"Ow! Dammit! Uh, you call Yukiko and Rise. I'll call Kanji and Naoto. We'll meet up tomorrow morning."

"But—shouldn't we save him now? I'm worried about him, Yosuke."

"I know. Me too. But it's late and Junes is closed anyway. First thing we'll head in." He hung up the phone and quickly called Kanji.

"Senpai? Did you see it? I tried calling Yu-senpai before but he wasn't answering...I guess I know why."

"Kanji," Yosuke made himself speak. "We are meeting up at Junes first thing. We're gonna head in and save him. So prepare."

"Damn. I thought this was over. I mean, we ended it I thought...I didn't think this would still happen!"

"Calm down, Kanji." It was weird for Yosuke to be giving the orders, always generally relying on Yu for that. Sure, he was Yu's partner, but he's said before he's just an ideas guy, not a leader. Shit. Dammit. Yu…

"I am calm!"

Yosuke sighed and gripped his phone. "I need you to call Naoto and let her know."

"On it, Yosuke-senpai. We'll save him," Kanji said, and Yosuke wasn't sure if he was convincing himself or Yosuke, or both, but he answered anyway.

"I know." He hung up and sighed, glaring at the screen of his tv and cursing it to hell at the very moment. Why Yu? Goddammit.

XxxxXXxxxXX

"Yosuke!"

He made his way over with a look on his face. He didn't know what to expect now. But they were going to found out.

"So, Senpai is in the tv," Naoto began. "It seems he has some repressed emotions that we are not aware of, thus, has been taken into the tv last night, it seems."

"Yeah! And what was with that calling us bastards and taunting us like that? That isn't like senpai at all."

"You would be correct, Kanji-kun. But that wasn't actually Yu, it was his shadow. He knows we are coming, hence why he said to come and get him."

"Oh no! Senpai! I didn't think this would happen," Rise said with a sad look. "I mean, he was always honest with us and told us everything, right?"

"Perhaps...not everything, or his shadow wouldn't have appeared."

"That's bullshit, though. We know him. What could he possibly be hiding?"

"Senpai, calm down. I understand this is frustrating, but we need a plan to save Yu-senpai."

"I know," Yosuke sighed and crossed his arms.

"I—I guess we don't know him as well as we thought...we just always assumed…"

Every fell silent after that, silence weighing heavily on the group.

Kanji slammed his fist on the table and stood. "To hell with waiting and wondering, dammit. Senpai needs us right now. And, what, we're just gonna sit on our asses while he stays in there?"

"Kanji-kun!" Naoto caught his attention. "We know. But getting all worked up won't help him. We've been through this, only this time, it's one of is, so we won't know what will happen until we go in."

"Naoto-kun's right, we just do what we always do to get him back," Yosuke piped up next with a determined look on his.

As they made their way into the tv, however, it felt a little different, and Yosuke had guessed it was the shadows doing. What else was there to think right now?

"Doesn't this feel...different?" Chie spoke first, frowning and adjusting her glasses.

"Hold on, guys," Rise said. "Teddie, I may need your help."

The bear nodded and worked together with Rise to look for wherever their leader was.

"Man, it does see a bit different. I wonder what he hasn't told us," Kanji said, more to himself, as if in thought.

"I don't know," Yukiki spoke up. "But it has to be something important, otherwise I think he would have told us. Maybe...he thought he couldn't open up?"

"That's crap! He's my best friend. He can always talk to me, and I thought he knew this," Yosuke disagreed.

"Maybe he had a reason," the raven haired girl said. "I mean, think about it. Why wouldn't he tell us?"

Yosuke thought for a moment, but he didn't have a suitable answer. "Dammit. I—I don't know. I mean, we're partners. He always told me stuff up until now, I thought." Yosuke was starting to realize he may not know his partner as well as he thought and groaned to himself. Why did this have to happen now? Yu was set to leave, they had ended it with Adachi, only for this to happen. It was too much of a coincidence in Youske's opinion.

He didn't get it. Yu was his best friend. Why wouldn't he tell him what was going on? Had he even gave him the impression he wouldn't be there for him? No. Yosuke was sure that wasn't the case.. then..what? He shook his head as he looked off into the distance for a moment. He honestly thought this shit was over, as everyone else did. Now they have to save Yu and get him out of here. He looked back to his friend and nodded, to which they all nodded back, all agreeing they were doing this no matter what.

He wasn't about to let anything happen to his partner.

"Oh!" Teddie exclaimed. "Found him!" he said at the same time Rise did, and the others chuckled for a brief moment before sobering up. They had something important they needed to do. Yu was taking priority.

"Great. Which way, Rise?" Yosuke asked as he came to stand beside her and Teddie, her brows furrowing and her lips set into a frown.

"I—I don't know the exact location, but I know the direction we need to go. Maybe the further we go, the more answers I'll have."

Yosuke nodded with that. He knew she was doing her best. "Fine. Okay. Kanji Naoto, Chie, You're with me. Teddie, Yukiko, you stay behind with Rise and act as our backup, in case we need it."

"Wow, Yosuke," Chie snickered. "Maybe you can take orders."

Yosuke flushed and sighed. "Nah. But for this, I will. I don't like being in charge...too much effort," he winked before the set off leaving Teddie and Rise Behind.

"Be careful, guys...I don't know...but this reading is pretty strong...I can't tell much more than that though."

They all nodded and headed off.

"Yosuke!" Teddie caught up to him. "Take this. It will help you get back here, if you need to. And I also picked some of these up this morning to help you guys." He handed Yosuke some healing items and he smiled at the bear. "Save sensie!"

"I will." He went off and headed to where the others were and they walked off in search of their friend.

"Is it just me...or um...is this damn fog thicker than usual?"

"You're correct, Kanji-kun. It seems to be thicker than it had been before…" Naoto trailed off thoughtfully. It wasn't like her to trail off like that.

"H—hey don't trail off like that!" Yosuke said as he stopped to glance at her.

"My apologies. I was just thinking about this fog, and what it means. Why is it thicker since Yu was taken?"

Yosuke went silent as he thought about that, too. "Hmm. It seems...off, somehow. Like, his shadow his doing this."

"I believe you are right, senpai. And isn't it unusual to have no other shadows present?"

"Wow, way to be observant," Yosuke sighed. "But you're right. That is weird. I wonder where he is…"

"We just gotta keep going till we get there," Kanji said.

They came to a stop.

"I think this is it." As he said this, voices were starting to be heard.

"I don't...I can't…" Yu's voice sounded. "Are you going away again?"

"Are you complaining? I put a roof over your head and yet you continue to complain."

"I-I'm sorry."

Yosuke blinked. "These are...his thoughts."

"You would be right. What we are hearing are senpai's feelings."

"No! I won't."

"I beg your pardon? You will do as I say!"

"Y-yes, ma'am." There was sniffling.

Yosuke bit his lip as he heard. "Alright, let's continue. We need to save him." His determination set he stalked forward and they stepped through the portal.

"What is this place...it kind of looks...I don't know...empty?"

"Yeah, aside from the isles and the settings, this place almost looks like there's nothing…" Yosuke said with a frown.

"If my deductions are correct, I'd say it's like a maze of sorts, however, I've never seen a maze like this before."

"Why would it be an empty maze? That doesn't make any sense?" Chie spoke and sighed. "I guess we won't know more until we head further on. Come on guys, our leader needs us."

They all nodded and walked along the narrow paths set out for them, getting lost several times in the process. "Ugh. This…" Yosuke just sighed. "Ah. I think I finally found some stairs to go..down?"

"Ahh, good lookin' out senpai." Kanji hurried over to him. "I don't know...this place kinda gives me bad vibes, man. S'weird."

"You're one to talk about weird, Kanji," Yosuke tried to joke.

"What was that? You got something to say?"

"Uh..n-no...not really…"

"Guys, quit with the shit. We are here for a reason, to save Yu. Now stop bickering and lets go!" She huffed ans stomped off, going down the stairs.

"She's right. Sorry, Kanji."

"Eh whatever. Let's go save Yu-senpai."

"Why?" his voice sounded small. "Why am I always alone?"

Yosuke's heart clenched at the broken tone in Yu's voice. How had he not known his best friend was feeling this way?

"We should move along," Naoto spoke up.

"Right…"

"Yeah.." the silence was heavy.

As they made their way thru a few more floors, more difficulty the further down they went, they began to hear voices again.

"I know...I know."

"I'm use to being alone. I'll be alright."

"Is this how he really feels?" Yosuke asked.

"In a sense, yes, it is. We are hearing his thoughts and feelings after all," Naoto spoke as she made her way further down.

"B-but he knows he's not alone. He's got us!" Chie said as she trailed behind the other girl.

"At the end, you are nothing. They don't need you anymore, it's back to being alone once you leave. They will just forget about you. Everyone else does."

Yosuke grit his teeth. Was this honestly how Yu felt? "Come on, guys."

"Man, this place is bigger than I thought."

"Yes, Kanji-kun, it is," Naoto said next. "We've gotten lost so many times. I'm surprised we made it this far, frankly."

"I think he's messin' with us," Kanji said with a frown. "Afer all he did taunt us, right?"

"We can't worry about that right now."

"Oh! Senpai! I'm getting a pretty strong reading on the next floor...be prepared before heading there. I'm certain that's where senpai is."

"Got it, Rise. Thanks." She cut the connection. He sighed as they braced themselves for the next floor. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Or course."

"Let's kick some ass!"

Yosuke took in a breath and headed onward.

"Ah! I see you've finally made it," a voice said in the distance.

Yosuke ignore that in favor of looking for Yu. "Yu!" He shouted upon seeing the slumped figure and tried to rush over to him but the shadow stopped him.

"Trying to play the hero, I see." it smirked at Yosuke who frowned and took a step back. "Yu, are you alright?" He called out and the figure moved slightly before lifting his head.

"Yo—suke?" Yu said, his voice strained.

"Oh, please," it rolled it's eyes. "He can't stand it. Oh, Yu's so strong, so dependable. He can't ever do anything wrong. He's always there when we need him. But no one's ever there for me! How do you think that makes me feel? I take all of your crap and never say anything, then no one's around when I really need them.." It's voice lowered some and glanced at the real Yu.

"W-what?" Yu stool slowly, shaking his head to clear it.

"I'm sick of always being relied on. That's all I've ever done, is be a friend to everyone who always ignores me."

"Partner?" Yosuke began. "I-"

"I'm sick of it!" The shadow said. "When is someone gonna be there for me? I'm always doing what I can, and trying to live up to everyone else, I don't even think about me, and apparently, no one else does either."

"Stop.." Yu began, only to be cut off.

"I just want someone to care so I won't have to feel so alone anymore. Ha! Pathetic Yu. I'll be leaving in a few days and you guys will just forget about me anyway. That's why I keep lying to myself, saying it doesn't matter, but the truth is, it does matter.

"You want them to care...want HIM to care, isn't that right, me?"

"Stop. Stop." Yu shook his head, eyes widening.

"Oh, that's right. He doesn't know. It feels awful, doesn't it, knowing he'll never accept your feelings?"

"Yu..what's it talking about?" Yosuke asked hesitantly.

"You don't want to ruin your friendship. He's the best friend you ever had, right? So you bottle it up and let it eat away at you."

"No! That's not..it's lying," Yu said. "I—I don't feel that way. I-"

"Yu! Just accept it." Yosuke spoke up.

"No. He's not...I'm not." Yu was shaking now. "You…"

"What? Hitting home, am I? You wanna tell him, or should I?" Ir glanced at the group, gazing lingering on Yosuke, who's eyes widened and he stared at Yu.

"I—No…" Yu began but faltered for a moment.

Before Yosuke had a chance to blink, the shadow was invading his personal space and his inhaled sharply, prepared for an attack, so he was caught off guard when the shadow smiled at him in the same way that Yu always does.

Yu's eyes widened.

"See, he's too scared to do this, so I guess I'm gonna have to." Before Yosuke could back away, an arm was snagged around his waist and lips were crushed against his, eliciting a gasp from Yosuke, who froze, having not expect that

Yu froze too, and he could only stare at what was happening before him. And watching Yosuke break the kiss was like a knife through his chest and he took a sharp intake of breath, feeling tears prick his eyes. "The hell?" Yosuke said, eyes wide as he looked over to Yu, stunned, not sure what to say. Of all the things he'd been expecting, that wasn't even on the list.

The others were also shocked silent, not knowing what to say.

"I—"

"Come on, you still can't admit that you want him? But I suppose it doesn't matter."

"No!" Y shouted, shaking visibly. "That's not right. I don't want...you're no—"

"Yu!" Yosuke interrupted hastily. "It's fine, okay. Just accept it."

"Senpai is right, you must accept it. We're not sure how strong this one may be."

But Yu shook his head frantically. "I—Can't...none of it's true…" He glanced at Yosuke and felt his cheeks heat up and turned his face away. "I don't…You're not…"

"Don't you dare, Yu! Look, it's...we can talk about this...but just know, this is part of you, Yu. You have to accept it."

Yu bit his lip.

"Aren't you always the one saying that shit to us? Now you got me in your role. Sheesh dude," Yosuke sighed and smiled at his friend, and Yu managed a small smile back. He knew what he had to do.

"Okay, fine." He looked at his shadow. "It's true. I am terrified of being alone. When I got back, there's really nothing for me there. My parents are barely there, and I don't have any friends there. I'm always by myself, so I've learned to cope. I do get tired of being the go to when everyone needs something. I am sick of it." He took a breath. "The I met all of you and, I keep thinking that this won't last and I'll be leaving and you'll all forget about me..you'll forget me, Yosuke. I can't handle any of it. You're the first real friends I've had. And yes, they are idiots," which got him a chorus of indignant hey! And the hell? And what?! The he continued. But I know they are my friends…"

"Senpai. I could never forget you, you know that. You've helped me out a lot, let me help out for once. No matter if were together or far apart, you can count on me," Kanji stated with a grin and Yu smiled back.

"Kanji-kun is right, senpai. You've helped us all..now it's our turn."

"Yeah! You've always got me. I got your back, Yu!" Chie said with a grin.

Yu looked over to Yosuke, and could feel his face heat up.

"You know you'll always be my partner, man. I ain't going anywhere," Yosuke said. "We'll always be friends no matter what."

Yu managed a bigger smile at this and turned back to his shadow. "I know that you're me. You've been there this whole time and I refused to acknowledge it. You're me, and I'm you." The shadow smiled suddenly and nodded its head before vanishing and Yu collapsed.

"Yu!" They rushed over and Yosuke helped him up. "Man, I thought for sure we was gonna have to fight, geeze dude," Yosuke sighed. "Scared the crap out of me. "Kanji help me?"

"I—I'm sorry I know it it's sudden-"

Yosuke cut him off. "It, uh, look we'll talk later, ok? You really need your rest right now."

Yu nodded.

XxxxXXxxxxxxXXXX

He was set to go him the next day. And he'd had some of his friends come over to check on him to make sure he was okay. Everyone except for Yosuke had come to visit, and that tore at him. He knew it was a lot to take in, and he hadn't wanted him to find out like that, but not hearing from the boy made him worry and he teared up at the thought of he'd done messed everything up. Yosuke hates him and thinks he's disgusting and they'll never talk again. He sighed to himself as he laid on his futon. He'd been waiting for Yosuke to text him or something, and act like a jumpy school girl when his phone would go off, only to realize it wasn't Yosuke. He found himself laughing at his own actions. This definitely wasn't like him.

But why wasn't Yosuke speaking to him? He could only think its a bad sign and turned over in his futon and closed his eyes.

His phone went off, and he had a thought to ignore it completely, not feeling up for talking right now, but the buzzing was insistent and he sighed and grabbed his phone and flipped it open, staring at the caller ID. He blinked and answered. "Yosuke?"

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" he asked, hoping he hadn't.

"No! No, it's fine. I was just laying here…." it went silent for a moment before Yosuke spoke.

"So um, I'm sorry I've been ignoring you...I just needed space.."

"It's...fine," he got out. "I thought you hated me…"

"I could never, man," Yosuke chuckled over the phone. "So, I don't really wanna do this over the phone...so could you like, let me in?"

Yu blinked. "Let you in? You mean you're here?" His heart was beating fast, almost too fast.

"Well, yeah," was his sheepish reply. "Your uncle said it was okay. I told him I needed to talk to you alone before you left."

"I'll be down," He hung up the phone, feeling every nerve in his body on edge. Yosuke was actually here?

"Hey," Yosuke said greeted with that same smile of his, stepping inside. "Sorry to just show up like this, but we should talk.."

"It's really fine. I'm glad you came over…shall we…?" He left that hanging in the air and Yosuke nodded then both headed upstairs.

"Man, I still can't believe you made these model planes. You're gonna have show me how you do that." Yosuke sat down beside Yu on the couch, shoulders touching, and Yu was happy to see he was flinching away from him like he expected.

"Maybe I will," Yu finally replied with a smile.

Yosuke glanced at him and his face was starting to get warm. "So..um.."

"Look, I know I messed everything up, and I'm sorry. I was only keeping it from you because I knew how you felt about that."

Youske shook his head and placed a finger to his lips to silence his babbling. "Yu. I keep telling you, you haven't done anything wrong. We're still partners. I was a jerk for completely ignoring you, and for that I'm sorry."

Yu looked down. "I really thought you hated me. I was worried that I lost you, I even cried," he said that last part quietly.

"Aww, man, I'm sorry." Yosuke looked truly sorry that Yu had been crying and sighed. "Geeze, way to make a guy feel bad." He joked but turned serious. "I never meant for that to happen. It's my own fault. I was stupid. I could've at least told you why I wasn't messaging or calling instead I just ignored you. It was a shitty thing to do.

Yu bit his lip. "I just don't wanna lose you. You're important to me…"

"You aren't gonna lose me, man. I keep telling you. How long have you felt this way?"

"Well, I first wanted to start getting to know you after the second day. But I didn't really start crushing until around the summer."

Yosuke nodded. "Okay. And you're right. I probably would have reacted badly if you'd told me then. And, geeze dude, if you wanna confess, could have found another way to do it," Yosuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "I mean, yeah…" He blushed and coughed to clear his throat.

Yu smiled at him. "What? A little much for you?" He asked with a grin, which Yosuke matched.

"I'll say," he muttered. He finally sighed and turned to look straight at Yu. "Look, I'm not...I'm new to this whole...thing...confessing, dating dudes, liking dudes..I never would've thought of myself that way, but you're different, Yu, you're my partner. You're special to me."

Yu smiled as Yosuke moved closed. "So, Um I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I think I wanna give this a shot. You know, try it out. I may still have my moments," he paused when Yu nodded his head eagerly. He cracked a wry grin. "but, I'm more than sure I like you, too." Yosuke decided to grow some balls and moved that much for closer to him and just decided to go for it. He leaned in the rest of the way and placed a soft kiss on the others lips, hearing the others intake of breath at his bold move, obviously not expecting Yosuke to be the one to do something like that.

"Y-yosuke," Yu said breathlessly, mind hazed as Yosuke pulled back, cheeks pink.

"Uh...yeah..Hope that was...okay?" He was startled when Yu reached out and brought him back in for another, much longer kiss, Yosuke's hands coming up to grip his hair, nails raking over the scalp slightly, and he moaned softly in the others mouth and held tighter. He tongue snaked out and ran across the others lips, which immediately opened then he tangled his tongue with Yosuke's and heard an answering moan in return. He tongue ran across the roof of his mouth and he felt the other grip his hair tighter.

Kissing Yosuke...he'd never thought it'd happen, and he was happy. His lips were so soft and warm, and he loved th4e breathy moans he'd give, and that just spurred him on more. It felt...well, he couldn't really describe it. It felt amazing...right.

All too soon they pulled apart, breathing heavily. Then after a moment as their foreheads pressed together. "Damn dude. Isn't there anything you can't do?"

Yu just chuckled. "You weren't so bad yourself." He paused and licked his lips. "Stay the night?" There was a hopeful note in his tone that caused Yosuke to smile. He never thought he'd get this kind of reaction out of anyone. And he felt flattered that it was Yu of all people. The guy who pretty much gad his pick of the littler and chose him. HIM?

He was silent a little too long and Yu took that as a negative, so he sighed and backed away, only for Yosuke to snatch him back. "Geez, Impatient. Of course I'm staying the night."

Yu smiled and they laid down, Yu resting his head on the others chest. "Hey. So like...why me anyway?"

"Why not?"

"I mean, you could have any number of people, guys or girls. But you like me...I guess I don't get it. I'm just a clumsy idiot who has a part time job."

"That is true.." Yosuke scowled at slapped his on the shoulder. "But it really isn't a question that needs answering. It's always been you, Yosuke. You're more than you give yourself credit for. I like the way you are."

Yosuke nodded and sighed resting his head next to Yu's. "Man, it sucks that you're leaving tomorrow, especially now...because well...this," he gestured between them, "happened. And now were gonna be apart."

Yu knew this and he was dreading it himself. But he wasn't gonna give up the best thing to ever happen to him. "We'll make it work. I promise." Yu said, giving him a small, lingering kiss, pulling away laying his forehead against the others.

"Oh, man, there's no doubt...it just sucks that I won't see you often…"

"I know." They fell silent.

"I'm really gonna miss you, partner," Yosuke spoke, his tone soft.

Yu had to fight to keep himself in check and he swallowed hard. "I'll miss you, too, Yosuke,"

The night went on in a comfortable silence for the rest of the night, falling asleep together, feeling better than either of the had in a while, but the sadness was creeping in, making Yu's heart clench at the thought of leaving his boyfriend tomorrow. He sighed and closed his eyes and drifted off


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay finally and update. I was gonna just out this separate from this but decided to just add it as an epilogue. Well I hope you like it regardless. Please leave reviews of you want.
> 
> And I had to rewrite this thing several times it was a pain.
> 
> Well anyways please enjoy.

It's been six months since he's been to Inaba, Yu Narukami is excited to be going back there. After a long conversation with his parents, they decided it is what Yu wants, and decided, though a little reluctantly, to let him go back, after Yu had explained his time there and the friends he made, and how much he misses it there, and though his parents weren't thrilled with it, are letting him finish out the school year in Inaba.

And, of course he has kept this little information a secret from his friends, so no one knows he's returning. Well, except for one person, who did manage to get it out of him, with much prodding and he just didn't see him keeping it from him. Yosuke—he is the only one who knows, and he is okay with that.

Thinking about the other male sent a rush of nervousness through him. He hasn't seen him for six months, though they texted and called each other often, he misses the other male so much, and can't wait to see him—see those warm brown eyes, and that carefree smile of his.

He thinks back to six months ago and how they got together. They have all been through a lot, and have overcome so much together. And he is glad they were able to accomplish it together and he has such amazing friends, but right now, there is one person he really wants to see right now, whom he knows will be working when he arrives and he found himself smiling to himself as he leaned back in the seat on the train, and felt his nerves kick in full force and he has never felt this way before, it is pretty new it him, but he's so happy to be going back to Inaba, to see his friends, his family, Yosuke…"

Six months doesn't seem like too much time, but for Yu, it seemed like a really long time to be way from his friends, and mostly Yosuke.

He stares out the window of the train, a smile on his face as he nears Inaba station, so he packs up his belongings he brought with him and moved into the other platform to head for Inaba.

The closer he got, the more nervous he seems to get. He hasn't seen any of them for six months and his nerves were on edge and he couldn't seem to calm them. He sighs quietly as he stared out the window again, licking his lips, throat suddenly feeling parched.

He honestly does feel kind of bad about leaving his parents, but knows this is what he wanted so badly, to stay in Inaba.

As he thought back to these past months, he knows they all came a long way, and they have all grown so much over the year they worked on the case together, and despite how it all happened, he's glad to have the friends he does, and counts himself pretty lucky. He's never had friends like those guys before, so it was different.

He turns his head when the announcement came on and says that they are now approaching Yasoinaba station, and he gathered his bag as the train came to a stop, screeching sounds were heard as the train came to a complete stop, his heart, beating harder than he liked, as he made his way off the train, pausing to take in his surroundings, even though he's seen them before. But he is finally back, and looked around, seeing, of course, no one around to greet him. He thought Dojima would've at least been here, but he just sighs to himself, adjusting the bag on his shoulder, and gave one last look around before a familiar voice called out to him, and he stopped.

"Welcome back, partner," Yosuke said, a smile on his face at the look on Yu's face, who just blinked at him.

"Youske?"

"Heh, yeah. So, uhm, okay, I may have...lied about having to work today, and wanted to surprise you," he said. "So, yeah, uh..surpr-"

Yu suddenly drops his bag and threw his arms around Yosuke, almost toppling the two of them over with the force of Yu's' weight.

"Whoa!" Yosuke laughed, returning the hug gently. "Easy there, partner." Yu gripped him tighter at this, and Yosuke was losing air, but found he doesn't mind in the least. "I missed you, too." He chuckled as he held the other boy closer, feeling Yu's breath on his neck, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"O-kay...if you're done being a girl…" Yosuke said with a shake of his head, some of Yu's hair getting into his face, and he hears Yu laughed slightly.

"Just a little longer," Yu mumbled, sighing into Yosuke's neck, so happy to see him, he didn't wanna let go.

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay," Yosuke smiled and let Yu hug him. "Glad you missed me so much," he chuckled as Yu finally released him, and groaned. "Man, it's good to see you."

"You look good," Yu said, and this caused Yosuke to chuckle, a slight flush coming to his cheeks.

"So do you, man...Uh, so you ready to go?" Yosuke asked and grabs Yu's hand, who entangles their fingers together. Yu nodded. "So, you know, I, uh, saved up and actually bought a motorcycle, dude."

Yu blinked. "Really? That's great!"

"Yeah. It's actually how I got here. Come on," he said as he pulls Yu along with him to where he parked his bike, and Yu eyed it and smiled.

"Nice ride, Yosuke." He caught the helmet Yosuke tossed his way.

"Heh. Thanks man. It took most of my money, but it was well worth it!" He thew a leg over his bike and gestured for Yu to get on behind him.

Yu hops on behind him, and Yosuke starts the engine, hearing it roar, and feeling the vibrations under him. Yu put his arms around Yosuke's waist and lays his head against the other's back, feeling him tense slightly for a fraction of a second before his whole body relaxed. Yu can't seem to wipe the smile from his face, gripping the other a little more as Yosuke revvyed the engine. "You ready, partner?" He felt Yu's nod, and not actually expecting a verbal reply, he took off.

Yu felt the wind breeze in his hair and on his face and it felt nice, nice like this, sitting behind Yosuke and being this close to him. He missed this so much. Considering when they got together, he left the next day, so they hadn't really done much of this, and Yu is looking forward to more of it. Felt really good being this close to him, and he felt himself sigh, even though it can't be heard over the bike.

They haven't had a chance to be together yet, so Yu's hoping this would be a turning point in their relationship, and they could grow closer as boyfriends. The word still left a tingling feeling in Yu, and it feels good to think that, and know that's what this is. He knows he missed Yosuke, and just being there with him again, does he realize just how much.

"You good, partner?" Yosuke asked him, feeling the other squeeze him and nod against his back,

He really didn't have words at the moment, so for the time being, he remains silent on the way to the Dojim's house. He is excited to see them again, and the rest of his friends, and as they came to a stop finally, on a trip that seemed too short for Yu.

"Uh, Yu?" Yosuke asked as he pats the others arms slightly, then letting his hand linger, finding his thumb caressing the soft skin of Yu's hand. Has Yu's skin always been so soft? He let Yu have his moment, after all, they haven't seen each other for months, and finding himself not minding the closeness at all. At first, he thought it might feel a little weird to be this close to a guy, but this is Yu, his best friend, his partner, now his boyfriend. Yosuke felt his cheek heat up at this, finding he likes the sound of that and it also felt a little strange to actually think it to himself, but it was a good kind of strange, he supposed.

"Hm?" Yu lifts his head, and Yosuke turns his head and caught Yu off guard as he captured the others lips in a soft kiss, which is returned without hesitation, the kiss lingering for a long moment, neither wanting to break it as Yu slid his hand along Yosuke's neck, and Yosuke's slid into his silver hair, and Yu sighed into the kiss at the action.

Pulling away slightly, Yosuke smiled. "Welcome home, man."

"It's good to be back." He got off the bike, "I...really missed you," Yu suddenly said, startling Yosuke.

"Y-yeah? Me, too, partner," he placed a chase kiss upon the other lips once again before pulling away. "Well, I'll let you have your time, man. But...tomorrow, you're all mine...got it?" He smiled, but Yu knows he is serious.

"Understood," he replied with a chuckle as Yosuke got back onto his bike.

"Good. I'd hate to have to fight someone for your attention," he joked, but his facial expression is serious..

"Don't worry, Yosuke," Yu said with a smile. "There's no one I'd rather spend my time with."

Yosuke blushed. "G-geez, dude, how can you say shit like that with a straight face?" He shook his head but smiled as Yu waved and watched him as he took off, smile still on his face.

"Big bro!" was what he is met with as he entered the Dojima residence. And he suddenly found himself a small pair of arms around his waist.

Kneeling down, he hugs her closely, feeling his eyes water a little. He had missed this so much.

"I missed you, big bro," was the tiny sniffle as she finally pulled away to look at him. "Welcome back."

"Thanks, Nanako, and I missed you, too." Yu patted her head softly.

"Yu, it's good to have you back," came a rough voice and Yu smiled as Dojima hugs him as well.

"Thanks. It's good to be back," he said with a smile as Dojjima releases him.

"Have you seen your friends yet?" he asked as he and Yu took a seat on the couch, Yu noticing how tired he is after that train ride and finally able to sit on a comfortable couch.

"No not yet. Just Yosuke. He's the one who picked me up from the station," Yu said and saw his Uncle smile at him.

"Yeah. I was actually going to pick you up, but Hanamura talked me out of it and said he wanted to do it."

Yu couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face. "Oh?"

"Yeah. The kid was adamant about it, pretty annoying too," Dojima sighed. "But I couldn't think of a reason to not let him." He shrugged.

Yu chuckled and shook his head. That Yosuke...always full of surprises. "No one knows I'm back yet, and wanna keep it that way for right now."

Dojima nodded. "I kind of figured. Well, shall we eat? I bought ramen. Since I knew you were coming I picked up some for you as well."

Yu nodded.

"Big bro. How was your trip?" Nanako asked, deciding to sit beside him.

"It was good, though I'm a little tired."

"Oh! Are you sick?" she asked worriedly and he shook his head.

"No. Just tired from the train ride."

"Oh, guess what? I started piano lessons!" Nanako declared. Smiling big.

"Really? That awesome, Nanako. You'll have to play for me sometime," he chuckled.

"I was reluctant about it. See, her mother use to play it, and I didn't wanna remember, but Nanako wants to do it, and I love seeing her so happy."

Yu nodded. "It'll be good for her.

"I know. Heh. Like mother like daughter." Dojima sighed fondly as he glanced over at his daughter.

"It's fun! And my teacher is nice, too! I'll play something for you soon, big bro, and you'll like it," she announced.

"Anytime," Yu agreed.

"It's good to see her in such high spirits, and I know a lot of that is your doing, Yu, and for that, I have to thank you again. You've help us tremendously and there's no way I can repay that."

"I'm just happy everything worked out for the best, there's no need to thank me, Uncle," he said with a shake of his head.

"Well, either way, I'm—I mean we're glad to have you back."

"Yeah!" Nanako agreed.

They chatted some more and talked about the happenings while he was away. It seemed, Yosuke, and a few of his other friends, Kanji, Yukiko and Chie seemed to hang out with Nanako quite a bit, and felt touched at this information, and even more so when his Uncle mentioned That Yosuke was around a lot while he was away to keep Nanako company, and couldn't help but smile at this.

He has some amazing friends.

"That Hanamura kid is strange, but he's a good kid," Dojima mentioned.

"I know."

The next day, Yu woke up a little later than he planned. He didn't realize how tired he really was until his head hit the pillow last night.

Sighing, he stretched slightly and heard a distance sound, and it took him a moment, in his sleep hazed mind, to realize it was his phone and he turned over in his futon and rummaged around in his pants from the day before and fished it out of his pants pocket and flipped it open, noticing there were several messages and he smiles slightly when the name Yosuke appears on his screen and he clicks on the messages and began reading...there are quite a few.

What time was it anyway? He glanced at the clock and it read past noon. He was asleep that long? Shaking his head at himself, his eyes roamed over the messages Yosuke sent him, and grinned.

Hey, man, you up?

"Yu? Come on, man, answer.

"Dammit, partner. Get out of bed already.

Partnerrrrrr.

He could just hear the whine in that one, and he laughed to himself. There are a couple more so he reads.

Dude, seriously, wtf?

If you don't get your lazy ass out of bed, I'm gonna kick your ass.

That was so Yosuke, and it made his smile widen. But he knows he's getting slightly worried by his lack of response, but his devious side kind of wanted to play it out for as long as he could, but decided against it, knowing he wants to see Yosuke just as much as Yosuke wants to see him. So he quickly dials his number, and him picking up after the second ring.

"Geeze, dude," Yosuke said.

"Well, hello to you, too," Yu said with a smile.

"Partnerrrr, what the hell. It's passed noon already. You never sleep this late." He detects a note of worry in his friends voice and he kind of wanted to milk it, but obviously now is not the time for that.

"Sorry. I guess I was more tired than I thought," Yu replied.

"D-dude, you kinda had me worried. I really want to see you…" his voice trailed off, and Yu knew he was probably blushing after that,

"I know. I wanna see you, too, Yosuke. I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd sleep this long."

"Hey, no worries, man," Yosuke sighed. "Just glad you finally called. Um, actually, my dad kinda needed me at work for a few hours so I won't be able to see you until later."

Yu frowned at this. "I—can come help," he said, but really didn't want to work right now.

"Nah, man. You just got back. It's cool. We can just hang out after I get off?"

"Of course," Yu said with a smile. "I—really want to see you. It doesn't seem like we get that many chances to hangout, just you and me…"

Yosuke's end is silent for a moment before he hears him let out a sigh. "I know. And this sucks, dammit. You've been gone for six months, and hell, we haven't even had a chance to be an actual couple yet."

Yu thins his lips. He knows Yosuke's right. They haven't. He's been gone, and just got back, and only briefly saw each other, and he wanted nothing more than to spend the day with Yosuke.

"Yu?"

Yosuke's voice broke him out of his head and he frowned, then sighed into the phone. "I—I know, and I'm sorry. I really just wanna see you, and-"

"H-hey, man, it's not your fault. Shit happens I guess. But we will hangout after I get off work, so don't make any plans, alright? I meant what I said, dude, you're all mine today, well, obviously after I get off work."

Yu found his lips twitching into another smile. "Yeah.." Something seemed off, though, and he hopes it's just him.

"Well, hey, man, I have to get back to work. My breaks almost up. Text you after I get off?"

"Okay." He said this softly and hears the other hang up the phone, and kept his pressed to his ear for a moment before snapping it shut with a sighed as he tossed it back onto the floor, plopping himself back onto his futon on his back, arms spread out, a frown on his face.

He took one hand and ran it over his face, before letting it drop back to his side. Well, what is there to do? He can't really see Yosuke until his shift ends, and none of his other friends knows he's back yet.

He finally managed to drag himself out of bed and grabs his clothes and headed for the bathroom to take his shower. The water hot and soothing to his skin. Once he is done, he makes his way downstairs, noticing Nanako's watching her usual shows, and Dojima is reading the paper at the table.

"Ahh, you're finally up. Sleep well?"

"I did," Yu said as he sat down and Dojim got up to make him a cup of coffee, which he thanks him for.

"Any plans for today? I know you just got back, but I figured you might have somewhere to be," he said as he sat back down, eyes still on his nephew.

"I was suppose to hangout with Yosuke, but he had to work, and no one else knows I'm here yet."

"Oh, I see. Are you gonna tell them sometime soon?" Dojima chuckled.

"Yeah, I will," he said.

There was a knock at the door and Dojima frowned. "Huh..I wonder who that could be."

"I'll answer it," Yu said before his uncle could get up. He walks to the door and paused for a second before slowly opening it and he had to do a double take. "N-naoto?"

"Ahh," Naoto smiled her knowing smile. "So, my suspicions were correct." She nods to herself as if answering her own statement.

"Susp—" he stops and has to chuckle. "Always an ace, detective," he let out another chuckle.

"I'm happy to see you, senpai. I know this is a surprise, but mind if we go somewhere and talk?" Seeing his questioning look, she shook her head. "No, no one else suspects you're here. I'm the only one."

He nodded and slipped his shoes on. "Uncle, I'm going out. I'll be back later," he called out, and Dojima gave his reply and they exited to house.

"It's nice to see you, Naoto, you're looking good," Yu said as they walked along the road.

"Thank you," she flushed a little. "I took your advice from before, and I'm embracing who I really am."

"That's good," he said with a smile. "I'm glad to see you're doing well for yourself."

She nodded as they came to stop at aiya. "Shall we?" Yu nodded and they both entered together, quickly finding a table to the far back. "I take it, you don't want them to know you're back yet?"

"It's not that," Yu said. "I just haven't had time yet. I only woke up a little while ago, and I don't think I'm ready to be jumped just yet," he joked.

Naoto smiled at him and they order their food before Naoto replied. "I understand, senpai. May I ask you something?"

"Shoot," he said.

"Why was Yosuke the only one who knew?"

Yu smiled. "He kinda dragged it out of me, actually."

"Ah. I see." Naoto went quiet for a bit and he could see her head turning. "Are you and him together?"

Yu chocked on his drink and Naoto was quick to come to his side to slap his back, but he waved her away, taking deep breaths. "W-what?" Though, if he's honest with himself, he doesn't even need to ask how she knows this. She's not an ace detective for no reason.

She just smiled and shook her head. "I was merely curious. And he was acting strangely after you left, and it honestly didn't take me long to put it together. I am happy for you."

Yu regained his composure. "Thanks, Naoto. And yes, we are, but no one really knows yet. Though, I guess, after my shadow, it won't take a genius to figure it out, but I don't really think Yosuke is ready to tell anyone yet."

Naoto nodded at this. "I understand. I will keep it to myself, but we don't care about such things, and I support you."

He felt touched by this and nodded. "Thanks." Their food arrived and they began eating.

"Though, I will say, it is a little surprising, considering," she said as she eyed him.

Yu nodded. Sometimes, he still can't believe it himself, what with Yosuke's reaction to Kanji's shadow, and his constant, I'm not like that! "Yeah. It was for me, too."

She just nodded, then she rose a delicate eyebrow as another buzzing sound was heard. "Senpai, if you need to take that, by all means." Naoto made a gesture with her hands, but Yu shook his head.

"No. It's okay," he said, and hopes Yosuke will understand his lack of replying for right now. "It can wait." And he didn't want to be rude to her.

She only nodded. "So, what are you plans, senpai?"

He frowned, cocking his head at her question.

"I mean, how long will you be staying in Inaba?"

"Oh. Actually, I'll be going to Yasogami again. My parents are letting me stay."

He saw the slight surprise on her face before she smiled a little. "That is quite the surprise, but I must say, everyone will be quite happy with this news."

"I know," he chuckled. "It seems like a long time since I've seen everyone here, and I really missed it, and you guys."

she flushed and ducked her head."Yes, well, we all missed you, too senpai." she looked back up and regained her usual composure, then heard the buzzing again. "It's really fine if you need to reply back to that, senpai."

He knows he should reply, and that Yosuke's probably getting slightly worried, and after all, they did have plans later today, and he didn't want to seem like he's blowing Yosuke off. He taps the phone in his pocket for a moment before shaking his head. It can wait, and he's sure the brunet will understand,

"Oh, actually I must be going," she stood. "I promised my grandpa I wouldn't be be long, and must be getting back. It was good to see you, senpai."

"You, too, Naoto." He saw her off and then fished out his phone and decided to skip the messages and call Yosuke. He wonders if Yosuke is off yet. He didn't realize how long he was chatting with Naoto and sighed as Yosuke picked up on the second ring, never ringing for long.

"Hey, man, what the hell?" Yosuke sighed.

"I'm sorry," Yu said.

"Geeze dude, you had me worried. Were you sleeping again? I've been texting you."

"I know. Naoto actually came by the Dojima's," he said to explain himself.

"Naoto?" Yosuke frowned. "How did—know what, never mind. She wouldn't be an ace detective if she didn't know."

Yu chuckled. "I know. Anyway, we went out to Ayia's and I didn't even realize that the time just went by. I-"

"Hey, dude, I get it. No worries, right? We're still on, though, right?" he asked.

"Of course. I really can't wait to see you."

"Me, too, partner." He just knew Yosuke's face was heating up at that, and had the urge to tease him some more. But now isn't the time.

"Are you off yet?"

"Actually, yeah. Just, uh, let me get cleaned up and I'll be over in a bit," the music loving teen murmured over the phone.

"Okay. See you in a bit."

After about half an hour, Yosuke came over and they both headed to his room after some small talk with Dojima and Nanako, the latter being excited to see Yosuke again, and taking up a little bit of their time, but neither really minded—they enjoy talking with Nanako. So it was probably a good twenty minutes before they were able to break way.

"Man, this place is still the same as when you were last here," Yosuke said with a shake of his head.

"I know. He wanted to keep it like this." Yu replied as he watched Yosuke stand and look around his room and licks his lips, deciding to get up and make his way to Yosuke, who tensed a little when Yu wraps his arms around him from behind, but relaxed and leaned into only after a moment, which made Yu smile.

"G-geeze, dude," Yosuke sighed but smiled. Of course, he's still nervous. This is the first time, except the night Yu's shadow came about and confessed Yu's affections for him, that they've been alone, together, as a couple, and for some reason, that made Yosuke more nervous. This is all new to him and he does want this, but, like, what happens now? He feels Yu chuckle against his neck; it was quiet, and if Yu wasn't right there, he probably wouldn't have heard it.

"Sorry," Yu said and made to step back, but, to his surprise, Yosuke held him there. And as he's about to ask what's wrong, he got another surprise when Yosuke turned around in his arms and kissed the corner of his mouth, and the kiss itself was sweet, and Yu kissed him back, and before they knew it, they were kissing, not taking long to grow heated.

Yosuke's tongue slips in his mouth and he groans at this softly, tongue tangling with Yosuke's, hearing an answering moan in return, and he broke the kiss to regain some air. "Futon…"

Yosuke only nodded and they made their way to the futon and laid down, just holding each other closer, Yu gripping him closer before gripping Yosuke's chin and licked his lips. "Do..do you want this?" His tone was soft as he spoke, seeing the other's eyes were slightly glazed from their kiss a few moments ago.

"I—yeah, I mean, yeah," Yosuke said, blushing as Yu's face came closer. He sighed and leaned into kiss Yu again, less hesitant, letting it linger a moment, feeling Yu's arms wrap tightly around his waist and pulled him closer, their growing erections brushing together and Yosuke let out a hiss of air at the action, which pleased Yu. "Yeah," he said again with more surety. "I mean, we're a couple, right? Couple's do this...Uh, dammit, this is coming out-"

Yu silenced him with a kiss, which Yosuke melted into. "Yosuke…" His name was a whisper against the others lips, who stared at the others mouth, knowing how soft it is. "We don't have to."

"No. Dude. I'm good. I want to..um, really want to," he said, flushed cheeks that Yu found adorable.

"You're adorable."

"D-dude, okay, guys don't like being called shit like that," Yosuke sighed as Yu just smiled.

"Well, tough, because you are." He kissed him again and laid Yosuke back on the futon and rolled them over, tongues fighting each other, breaths going short, a soft moan is heard from Yosuke, which made Yu moan in return. Yosuke grabbed his hair softly, tangling his fingers in silver locks as Yu's lips trailed down his neck, sucking lightly at the exposed flesh there, feeling the other jerk slightly, but no protests came, so Yu counted that as this is okay and trailed his lips to the juncture of his neck and bit softly, then harder, and Yosuke bucked his hips into the other male, who also ground his hips downward, both boys trying to keep quiet as their passion raised, and things were becoming really heated really fast, but neither wants to stop, and that's obvious.

"Yu..!" Yosuke gasped harshly as his nipple is pinched.

"Better keep quiet," Yu whispered his his ear, nibbling on it.

"D-damn, this…" He could feel how hard Yu was and groaned more. "You..you're…" he trailed off, head tilted back, fingers raking in Yu's hair before grabbing handfuls of it and lifting his hips in another buck.

"Yosuke…" was Yu's breathless voice, and Yosuke was entranced by it, and the way Yu's eyes closed in pure pleasure that Yosuke caused him, and he smiled at this and repeats the action. His breath hitched again before leaning down to kiss Yosuke again, taking both of their breaths away again, as they both slowly moved their hips in time with the others movements. "What do you want, Yosuke?"

Yosuke flushed. "D-don't make me say it, man…" He felt his cheeks burn brighter than before and sighed. "C'mon…"

Yu enjoys Yosuke flustered like this and swipes his tongue on the others lips, which opened immediately against the probing tongue, which delved into the heat of the others mouth, brushing against Yu's tongue.

Yosuke swirled his tongue with Yu's before swiping the roof of his mouth, reveling in the breathy little moan his partner let out into his mouth, and decided he really likes Yu like this—all flushed face, eye lids lowered, panting with need for Yosuke. Yosuke grabs his neck ans switches their positions and immediately resumes kissing the other boy, who gasps and bucks his hips up into Yosuke's.

And forgetting they needed to be quiet Yosuke let out a louder moan.

"Shh," Yu whispered. "You're gonna get us caught." He bit his lip as Yosuke worked his mouth lower, taking his time to explore the others body, having not done so before. It's still new to him, and he isn't quite sure about everything just yet, but he's okay with what they're doing—more than okay with it, he decides.

Yosuke shakes his head and lets out a breath. "D-do you, uh…" he trailed off, and Yu picked up on it.

"In my bag," Yu answered and then Yosuke got up and Yu strips the rest of his clothes as Yosuke found what he needed and made his way back over to Yu, and stopped to take in the sight before lowering himself to Yu on the futon. He sat up and kissed Yosuke again, before turning over their positions. "H-have you ever?"

Yosuke shook his head. "Have you?"

"No. If you want to stop…"

"I don't…"

Yu nodded and starts kissing him again, both grinding their needs into the other, and then they start panting, both of them aching in their pants as Yu lowered his face and started kissing Yosuke's chest, taking in a pert nipple and gently biting it, before sucking on the nub.

"S-shit," Yosuke gasped. He never realized how sensitive those things were until now, then again, this is his first time, be it with a guy or girl, but he isn't going to back out now. He wants this...more than he thought he would. Yu's mouth lowered more and more. Taking the time to admire the others body with his mouth as he trailed kisses and nips down further before reaching the waistline of Yosuke's pants, undoing them, and wasting no time in taking them off.

Yosuke shifted nervously as Yu was a breath away from his member and all thoughts wiped from his mind as Yu lowered his mouth and began gently sucking on the head of his erection. "Y-Yu…" He closed his eyes and enjoyed the way Yu made him feel, not thinking about anything but Yu's mouth around him, lapping at the head with his tongue. And God it felt amazing. And he winced as he felt something probing at his entrance.

"Relax. It'll feel good," Yu said soothingly and Yosuke nodded and did as his partner tells him, which is kind of hard considering, but he did his best and relaxs his body as the wet digit slowly enters him, and Yu's mouth went back around him, and he bucked into the warmth, wanting to feel more of the feeling, he moaned slightly as Yu also started stroking him and he wanted to whine, and he probably did.

He gripped Yu's hair as he enjoyed the feeling, and seeing him down there and groaned again, even louder as his eyes shot open as something inside him is struck. "W-what...oh shit…" he said in a breathless voice as Yu repeated the same action that elicited that reaction from Yosuke, and he can tell Yosuke is getting closer as he enters another finger, so he retracts his hand and moves up the others body.

He kissed the other boy, hard, and Yosuke clung to his shoulders as Yu lubs himself up and put more at Yosuke's entrance, and Yosuke groaned along with Yu as he aligned himself to the entrance of Yosuke's body.

"A-are you sure?" Yu asked him voice strained, rubbing the others sides.

"J-just do it, partner. It's...fine," he said and gave a smile, as he pulled the other into another kiss.

As Yu slowly entered him, taking care not to hurt the other boy, and pushs in slowly, gauging the others reactions. Yosuke gripped his shoulders tighter, his eyes were clenched shut, and his face is flushed. Yu pushed in more and more, feeling the entrance give way to the intrusion, and gasps at how hot and tight Yosuke is.

Yosuke also gasps when Yu is fully sheathed inside of him as both try to regain some breath as Yu stilled. "C'mon, man, move," he seemed to whine, and Yu did as he's told and begins moving, the tightness and the newness of it all, he knew he isn't going to last long, and he's pretty sure Yosuke's the same way.

"Y-yosuke," Yu gasped. He went faster, not able to help himself and judging Yosuke's reaction, lifting his hips and meeting each thrust, gasping Yu's name, it almost sent Yu over the edge, and he can feel it quickly coming on, and so he grabbed Yosuke's cock and started pumping it, somewhat sloppily as their passion grew more and more.

"Oh, god, Yu," Yosuke groaned into the others neck and bit down as he felt his release coming and the started going faster, impending release so, so close.

Yu hissed a breath and then attacked Yosuke's mouth again, both moaning and he knows Yosuke's going to come any second now, and he speeds up his thrusts and his hand.

Yosuke's head shot back and Yu captured his mouth to quiet his sounds as he felt the other come into hand and Yu kissed him harder and felt Yosuke's nails digging into his shoulders, gasping his name over and over again, and Yu's sent over edge, by the look on the others face, and the way he said his name, and he feels himself coming inside the other, hard, gasping and moaning Yosuke's name as he also road out his orgasm, and as Yosuke caught his mouth in another heavy kiss as to capture the sounds in his mouth as Yu slowly came down from it and rested his head on Yosuke's shoulder as they both panted for breath, hearts hammering, but slowly steadying out.

"D-damn," Yosuke spoke up as Yu rolled off of him and smiled at Yosuke before cuddling up to him.

Yu kissed his neck and sighed into it and then rested his head on the others chest, neither caring about Yosuke's sticky mess for right now, that can clean up later. He closes his eyes, and feels tired suddenly as he slowly drifts off, the feeling of Yosuke's arms around him comforting him and he never felt more relaxed before.

Yosuke sighed and also closed his eyes to follow suit, and held Yu closer as he feels himself start to also drift, but his eyes open again as Yu's words registered.

"I love you, Yosuke," was the sleepy words before there's silence again and Yosuke blinks—had to. He did hear right, didn't he?

It was a while before he falls asleep. He can figure it out tomorrow, and he can't say he doesn't feel the same anyway.

"I'm glad you're back, partner," was what he said before he drifts off, a smile on his face, as the other boys presence lulled him to sleep.


End file.
